


I Want You.

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Rin, Dorks having sex, Dorks in Love, Fingering, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Fluff, PWP, Sexual Tension, Silly Boys, Smut, Top!Haru, double tumblr promt, light frottage, make out, maybe PWP, nervous Rin, post cannon, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is home for good, and after having to share his attention for two weeks, the two finally get a night alone. </p><p> </p><p>Two prompts from Tumblr inspired me to make one big story for sharkbait fluff friday/smut saturday weekend! So here is my submission!</p><p>BTW you can find me on tumblr at wolfsflei.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Rin as a bottom, so I hope I did ok! 
> 
> I am in serious need of a beta or two, so if there is goofs, its all on me! Please feel free to let me know if something is wrong or out of place, cuz I hate having mistakes. I do enjoy constructive criticism, kudo's, and comments (Because they are mostly self serving to my fragile ego!)

The sun had gone down hours ago as the smell of takeout food filtered through the living room and a few empty boxes laid scattered over the table beside them. On the couch they sat, cuddled up close as Haru rested his head on Rin’s chest, his attention more so on the sound of the red head’s heart beat than the dialog of the movie they were supposed to be watching. 

Haruka couldn’t help but be completely distracted though, he was surrounded by the sweet smell of sakura blossoms followed with a delicate undertone of chlorine. It completely intoxicated the raven haired man as he gently rested his hand on one of his boyfriend’s knees, he loved having access to that scent as much as he wanted; sleeping with Rin’s sweatshirt was nowhere near this good. 

Rin had flopped down first, with his back against the arm of the couch and snagged the Xbox controller to load up Netflix which landed him an eye roll from a pair of ocean blue eyes. Well technically it was the others Xbox, so really, Haru wasn’t going to complain, much. He had brought it to Tokyo on one of his breaks from Australia about a year before he was finally home for good, which was only a few weeks ago. Hell, if either of them couldn’t be located in the pool or at school you could usually find one wrapped up around the other, the pair looking quite peaceful and content in each other’s arms. 

This was the first time since they moved in together that they had managed to coordinate a night together that didn’t include others around or practices that left them incredibly exhausted. No one to split them up; no one to disrupt the touch or kisses they craved; no one to steal the other’s attention from the other. Finally they had some moments of peace together, and it felt like home to curl up between Rin’s legs and feel his warm arms wrap around him tightly. 

Maybe it was silly, but this was probably in Haru’s top 10 of romantic things Rin could do, even if it was to just do something as boring and domestic as watching a bad rom-com eating takeout on the couch (he would not be sharing this tidbit of info any time soon, he had to have some secrets). He would rather take this any day over a fancy restaurant (unless they served -good- mackerel) or going out on the town. It was nice to not have to share Rin’s attention, even if it was because of welcome home parties and dinners with family, but he was feeling selfish these days. 

A pair of fingers softly brushed through dark hair gently, almost like Rin would pet a cat. Haru felt warmth across his cheeks as a vibrant shade of red touched his face when he felt a soft purr slip from his throat in a plea for more. This brought a wide smile and a laugh from the red head’s lips as Haruka glanced in to those incredibly stunning sanguine eyes that now looked down to meet his own azure pools with a gaze that was hinted with love and lust. Softly Rin twisted fingers between the dark locks and looked like he was memorizing the feel of Haru’s hair with the softest of smiles on his lips. 

Haru could feel his pulse quicken as those fingers moved down his neck to his spine and traced each bump and groove of his vertebrae through his shirt. He arched his body forward ever so slightly so he could give Rin better access to continue the delicate administrations. Both hands met together at the small of his back and teased the hem of his own dark sweat pants with little tugs of the elastic. Fingers moved to tickle the skin just under the hem of his t-shirt where he could feel smooth pads of thumbs gently rub circles. 

The automatic reaction of his body to the touch was the quiver of muscle under his pail skin and made him close his eyes, basking in the sweetness brought on by this moment of intimacy. Once he felt both hands rest at the peak of his hip bones he arched his torso back to press his shoulders into Rin’s chest as his teeth bit down slightly at his own lower lip. He could feel the warm kisses that Rin trailed across the back of his neck, and his skin goose bumped as he felt red hair tickle his skin with each light brush of lips against him. When Rin danced delicate digits across his stomach, he sighed softly and enjoyed the feeling of fingers as they traced his twitching muscles. 

Each touch sent waves of fire through his entire being, the electricity in side of him sparked out of control as Haru felt hands gently caress his abdomen and move to his chest. Rin’s fingers found a nipple and tweaked it gently which brought a soft, yet audible groaned from Haru’s lips as he arched further in to Rin. He wanted more, of it all, all of Rin. 

Contrary to popular belief, they had not actually had sex yet. No matter what they said, Nagisa was convinced, and harassed them as often as he could. Yes, they had fooled around with blow jobs, even some skype-sex while Rin was in Australia, and some interesting use of toys, but this was all new territory for both of them. 

The hand on Rin’s leg started to move slowly against the grey sweatpants he wore. First it was fingers curling in to the palms as breathe quickened. He felt the rise and fall of Haru’s chest as he touched him more, he just wanted to enjoy how his lover felt against him. It was then that the fingers relaxed and softly traced his thigh with languid circles. He felt a surge of adrenaline and replaced the light touch of his lips with a nip of teeth and the soft curling of his tongue just under the others ear, where Haruka’s throat and jaw met. This small action brought out delicate gasp of air from his boyfriend before he nuzzled against his other ear and repeated the action, followed by a warm breath across the soft lobe as black hair tickled his face. 

“I…I want….” Rin tried to say, but the words got caught in his throat as he felt an electric rush to his groin. He didn’t realize his own breaths had started to quicken until he tried to talk, but the way Haru moved against him had completely short circuited his brain and the blood was no longer residing where it should be to form sentences. 

He knew Rin would never hear the end of it if anyone knew how incredibly shy he really was. Most would be surprised to learn that Rin had a tendency to become completely speechless around Haru in these moments, and as much as the man wanted to torment the other, Haruka would keep that tidbit of info away from the others. Almost like it was his secret power. 

The way his body reacted to Rin’s touch was not surprising, but it would always catch him off guard when Rin was unable to finish a sentence. Haru could feel the nervousness roll off of the red heads body in waves, but he also knew what he wanted, and it wasn’t going to stop at just getting the other off. He could feel himself losing control of his body as he gave in to the powerful lust that was in charge of the situation and before he knew it, he had turned himself so he knelt between Rin’s legs. 

Deep, ocean blue orbs met blown pupils that where just barely surrounded by a ring of crimson, there was no denial that Rin was beyond the point of no return, he wanted it just as bad as Haruka did. The look they shared was one full of heat and a feral desire, this time there was no backing down; they had waited far too long to connect like this. 

As Haru felt the hands of the red head move from his chest to his back, he leaned forward to press himself as close as possible to rest a hand behind Rin’s neck. He observed the sharp features of his boyfriend and took in every detail to memory as he ran the pads of his fingers over his face, and brushed his thumb over kissable lips. The blush of red that flushed over his lover’s sun kissed skin made a small smile tug at his lips as he gently cupped the side of the others cheek as his other hand brushed a bit of that soft crimson hair from his face. 

Rin purred like a cat as he felt the softness in Haru’s touch, but it had not done much to slow the out of control rage of his heart under his ribs. This man who touched him, who loved him, was so beautiful, achingly so. He gently drug his blunt fingernails over the others spine and enjoyed the feeling of sinewy muscles that twitched and danced under the smooth flesh of his back. 

God damn, this man was enough to drive him crazy, and even though it was not his first time, it was his first time with him. With the person he was madly in love with, and not some experimental romp like his 15 year old self in Australia. 

Haru still had his eyes locked on the ruby rimmed pools of black as he pressed his body as close as possible to his lover. He needed to feel that powerful heat, the incredible energy and aura that only Rin could produce when he was like this, it excited him beyond anything he had ever experienced. If water was his calm peacefulness, Rin was like a fire that burned out of control after a lightning strike. 

The red head couldn’t take it anymore and closed the distance between them to capture Haruka’s lips with his own in a soft yet erotic kiss. His tongue snaked out as he opened his jaw just a bit more and sought entrance to the warmth of Haruka’s mouth and was justly rewarded tenfold when the raven haired man parted his lips. There was a dance of tongues with in the warmth of moist caverns as the kiss intensified and Haruka’s hands moved behind to grasp the soft red hair at the back of Rin’s head. 

Fingers wound in to the tresses as he felt Rin arch up into the mashing of lips. They both needed the powerful heat that spread across their bodies, the feel of the other moving against them. Rin’s fingers once more found the dip of Haru’s spine and pressed fingers nails across the skin. He moaned softly in to the kiss when he felt the twitch in his pants and felt himself growing harder. Slowly, he traced the outlines of that well-formed back as they continued their kisses, both whimpering in to each other’s mouths for more. 

When the kiss finally broke they both panted as foreheads pressed together, lips swollen and glossy. Rin’s hands ran up and down Haru’s back and sides under the shirt as he tried to form words again, but it was the raven who spoke first, his voice barely above a whisper and laced with an intense need to feel the others skin. 

“Why are you so nervous?” He asked before he pressed a soft kiss to the red heads nose, his body still reacting on its own as he ground his hips against Rin’s groin and felt the hardness against him. “You want this as much as I do.” 

Rin closed his eyes and gulped softly, his mind raced as he felt the soft grind of hips against him, “Because, I want you. I want you beyond anything I have ever wanted, and I am scared of hurting you.” 

There, he said it, which brought the most intense blush to his cheeks that Haru had ever witnessed before. 

A soft chuckle came from Haru as he shifted ever so slightly to look once more in Rin’s eyes. 

“I know what to expect Rin, I am not completely naïve.” 

Red eyes went wide and averted to the side, he was not really sure what to say. 

“Rin, look at me.” The raven haired man said as his hand went to the others chin to draw the attention back to him and not the empty boxes of food that Rin now found quite interesting. 

He couldn’t deny his lover and Rin’s gaze returned to rest on that beautiful face and intoxicating eyes. In his chest he felt his heart skip a few beats as he shifted and leaned back a bit on the arm of the couch, he really was at a complete loss for words. (Was hell freezing over?) 

Haruka leaned forward and pressed his lips warmly against the other man’s throat, right at the base of his Addams apple, “I want,” then he grazed his teeth along the pulse point, “You,” the red head shivered under the ministrations of his boyfriend and grasped his hip bone’s with a little whimper. 

“I want to feel you,” Haru continued with the soft, breathy words. “I need to feel you.” He whispered as he nipped the juncture at the base of Rin’s ear, “I know you won’t intentionally hurt me. Plus, it’s not like we haven’t used toys on skype.” His soft hands touched the muscles of his boyfriend’s chest, and as they quivered under his fingers, he landed the last blow, “I want you, Rin, please. I trust you.” 

Rin groaned as the words made his stomach flutter and his fingers grasped even harder at those delicious ridges. He could feel his erection throb in his sweatpants, he knew Haru would never say something he didn’t mean, but holy fuck, if he thought he wanted the dark haired man before, this was insanity. Yeah, they had fucked around on skype, both had used various toys to make it more interesting, but they had never really talked about playing top or bottom. 

“Goddamn it, you have no idea how crazy you make me.” He whimpered softly as Haru started to trail kisses down his neck and to the collar bone that peeked out of his tank. 

“bedro…” His voice was cut off and replaced with a moan as he felt teeth bite and lick at his clavicle. A soft hum and nod came from the man on top of him before he lifted and pressed a kiss to Rin’s lips as he slipped off the couch.


	2. I Get to Have You

It didn’t take long before they found themselves in a tangle of limbs on the bed, but what surprised Rin the most was how Haru took control of the situation. He had flipped the red head on to his back and removed his own shirt to expose his toned lithe form. His fingers found and tugged at the hem of the tank that was obviously an unwanted obstacle to their evening activities, he needed to be skin to skin with Rin. 

“Off.” He mumbled in to the others ear after a nip to the lobe. Haruka sat back slightly on Rin’s hips to give him some ability to move while he dug his fingers in to the soft skin that covered the peak of hipbones. 

His azure eyes watched the movement of muscles that reacted to his touch and smiled softly, his cheeks blushing a bright red as Rin sat up enough to take off his shirt. Haruka’s thumbs softly massaged the flesh that covered those prominent muscles at his boyfriend’s hips, you know, the ones that create that incredibly sexy V towards the man’s groin. He watched his lover move fluidly to remove his clothing and tossed it god only knows where at this point, and he honestly didn’t care. 

Rin rested on his elbows and let his eyes roam over the incredible picture before him. Haru was slightly flushed, a soft sheen of sweat glistened over his pail flesh and that mop of dark hair was a bit of a mess. The beauty before him caught him completely off guard as he captured that view to memory; this was his private moment, one he didn’t have to share with anyone, and it was intoxicating. 

With his chest now exposed Haru leaned forward to capture Rin’s lips in his as he moved his hands up his boyfriend’s sides. He felt the twitch of skin while fingers found ticklish spots before they found their ultimate destination. A moan escaped Rin’s throat as he felt warm moisture surround one of his nipples as Haru sucked the pert little bud into his mouth while his other hand slowly played with the other. 

“Fuck.” Slipped passed his lips as he felt his body start to react on its own and closed his eyes as his back arched off the mattress. His hands curled into the sheets as a soft whimper slipped passed his throat. A light gasp of air was sucked in as he suddenly felt the cool air brush over his skin as the warm tongue was no longer swirling around the hard peaks atop his pec. 

Sanguine eyes opened to look down at the man who slowly tortured him into madness and was met with a flushed face and a pair of blown pupils ringed with a deep blue. 

“That’s the idea.” He dead panned and then smirked as a snort of laughter escaped Rin’s mouth. Before he realized it, Rin was trapped in a passionate kiss of swirling tongues and breathy moans that were exchanged between the two of them. 

Haruka was still perched on top of the red head with his fingers slowly exploring over his chest and down his abdomen again as he took passionate kisses from those deliciously swollen lips. This time he didn’t stop at the other man’s navel but kept moving his fingers down to toy at the waist band of the tented grey sweats. Rin was a mess when he felt Haru’s warm lips start to place a trail of kisses and licks down his torso as the dark haired man shifted to slip between his lovers knees, his own hardness pressing hotly against the throbbing with in Rin’s sweats. The friction was a welcome surprise as Haru gently ground himself in to his lover while he licked at the delicious skin before his tongue darted in to the others belly button. 

-fuck, I think he is trying to kill me.- Rin thought to himself as he let Haru have his way with him, his hips rolling to try to get Haruka to remove the pants that were really, really, in the way at this point. 

Delicate fingers teasingly toyed at the hem of Rin’s remaining clothing as Haru’s mouth pressed to the bulge and exhaled a warm breath through the constrictive cloth. He could feel Rin move under him and glanced up to see him bite at a finger as eyes closed tightly shut. 

Haruka smiled, he loved what he could do to this man, and his heart raced deep in his chest as he imagined those beautiful sharp features in the throw of his pending orgasm. He groaned in to Rin’s crotch as he felt his own dick twitch in his pants. Without much work let his fingers pull the clothing over hipbones and couldn’t help but warmly purr as the others cock sprang free of the cotton. 

Thank god for the fact Rin was usually commando after a shower, it made things so much easier. There was a shimmy of hips as Rin helped Haru remove the sweats and, much like his shirt, had no idea where they had landed. 

A shiver ran down the red heads spine as he felt all his senses come alive at once. He moaned softly as he felt his throbbing hard on spring free of his clothing and slap softly against his lower abdomen. When Rin felt the warmth of Haru’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock his hands found their way to softly tug and work their way in to soft black hair. There was a pleasurable hiss that passed his lips as he felt a tongue press in to his slit and lick off the small pearls of pre-cum that gathered at the tip. 

It was then that his hips bucked and he moaned as Haruka’s tongue slid down the large vein on the underside of his shaft and fingers traced on either side of his balls to softly massage the heavy flesh. Carefully he ran his teeth at the base before Haru sucked in one of his testicles to his mouth and sent a vibrating purr over Rin’s lower body that made his lover squirm and repeated the action on the other. 

Haru had gotten good at this and fuck how he wanted it, badly, his blow jobs where just about as addictive as his kissing. Rin had figured he would be the one to bottom their first time, which he had no problems with, but the issue at the moment was that he knew they needed lube and a condom, but he was far too gone, consumed by the pleasure that he was being given, to even move. 

A soft hand wrapped around the base of Rin’s erection as Haruka returned his mouth to the tip with light nips up the back side. The other man sucked in a moan as he felt warm lips part and wrap around the head again while a tongue swirled and lapped at the salty fluid that gathered. A groan came from deep within Rin’s throat as his hands tugged Haru up of his aching cock, which took all the self-control in the world to free himself from. There was a soft whimper from his boyfriend as he let go of his lovers cock with a pornographic “pop” from his lips and let himself be dragged up Rin’s chest where their lips crashed together again. 

“You,” Rin panted softly as the kiss broke, “are going to kill me before you even get to the good part Haru.” He whispered in to the shell of his lover’s ear after nipping at the lobe, “We need the lube, and you are far too distracting.” 

Haru couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased at those words. He felt his partner turn lightly to reach to the top drawer of the night stand to rummage around inside till his hands returned with their quarry. He set the bottle of lube and the condom on the bed and bit his lip as his hands then tugged at the hem of Haru’s remaining layer of clothing in a silent plea for them to be gone. 

He knew that cue well and slowly rolled the hem of his own pants down over his hips, all the while his blue eyes remained locked on to the depths of Rin’s pupils. Haru bit down hard in to his lower lip as his cock sprung free and shivered softly as he leaned forward to use his super human stripping skills to successfully fling his pants across the room. Rin still was not too sure how he was able to do that, and manage to look sexy as hell in the process. 

Before any comment could be made from the red head Haruka had swiftly moved forward and pressed his hardened shaft against that of Rin’s cock as he trapped his lips once more in a deeply passionate kiss. His fingers fumbled for the lube that rested on the sheets and with a nip to Rin’s lip broke apart their mashing lips to sit up. 

His body was beautiful, all splayed out before Haru on the bed. Red hair was fanned out over the pillow and those eyes remained locked on his own blue orbs as they raked over every detail of Rin’s naked body. He looked like an Adonis in their bed, his skin a soft honey tone that was a stark contrast to the dark blue sheets of their bed. The muscles of his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily as the raven haired man traced fingers to the soft curls of red pubic hair. 

God this man was –stunning-. 

Softly Haruka leaned forward and placed small licks and kisses to the base of Rin’s painfully swollen dick before he used his tongue once more to swipe across the tip of his glans. Even as he sucked the head in to the warmth of his wet mouth his free hand popped the lid of the cap off easily as he relaxed his jaw and took as much of his lover in side. There was a warm hum that reverberated from the depths of Haru’s throat that vibrated through Rin’s lower body, and it took every bit of control he had to not buck in to that moist mouth. 

Rin moaned softly as his hands dug in to the sheets for dear life as he felt his cock suddenly released, but was quickly distracted again as he felt the pressure of well lubed fingers press against his perineum. His body stilled as Haru pressed one finger through the tight ring of muscles and Rin felt the rush of electricity spark through his lower body and up his spine at the touch. 

-Oh fuck- He didn’t remember it feeling this good. Though he was already knowledgeable of the uncomfortable part of being prepared, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. 

One finger slowly moved in circles, pressing and rolling till muscles relaxed. When Haru pressed a second inside of him he groaned as Rin felt the curling of tips against his insides with the hint of a sting. His body responded and he rocked his hips with each gentle thrust and movement of the others hand, this was blissful, unlike the last time he had done this. 

Rin couldn’t help but whimper as his lover slid up his body and felt Haru use his free arm to snake under his neck to pull him in closer. Rin was almost in a crunch as they kissed again, a great distraction technique as Haru gently opened his partner and helped him relax in to the invasion. 

“Can you take one more?” Haru asked with a whisper as he pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to Rin’s lips, it was tender and sweet. 

Rin’s face was now nuzzled in to Haru’s neck as he panted and rolled his hips, nodding fervently in response to the question. 

“Ye…yes. Hnnng. Please more?” He begged softly and as he felt the sing and increase in pressure, he arched his body with an achingly beautiful moan. His teeth grazed at Haru’s pulse point as he tried to keep himself grounded, which was until he felt the sudden brush of finger tips against his prostate. 

His entire body jerked in response and a loud cry of pleasure spilled from his lips. That was the last straw, his was done with this part, he wanted, no, needed to feel Haru inside of him. Rin reached a hand down to tug at his own cock to distract himself from the stretching and torment of the onslaught of the others fingers. 

“Haru,” He breathed, “now, please. I need…” His voice was cut off when he felt fingers retract from his puckered entrance, making his entire body shiver at the sudden emptiness. 

Haru hummed warmly as he took the condom from the bed and tore it open fairly quickly as he sat up between Rin’s splayed legs. The red head was a pile of sweaty flesh on the bed and watched as Haruka took the latex and carefully rolled it down his straining erection, and saw his lover shudder softly at his own touch. Haru found the lube once more and added just a bit more as he finished rolling the damn thing down to the base of his cock, all the while keeping his normally stoic gaze locked on to the twitching form in front of him. 

Gently Haru positioned himself against Rin’s ass, his hands massaged the muscular globes of flesh as he pressed the head of his aching cock against the stretched and twitching hole. With his hands grasping tightly on Rin’s hips he slowly pushed the head of his latex covered hardness in to the warmth of his lover’s body. 

A jolt of electricity sparked as they connected slowly, Haru gently pressing himself passed the rings of muscles inside of the whimpering red head who squirmed in a mix of pain and pleasure below him. The sensation was nothing he had ever experienced before as the tightness wrapped around him welcomingly, and as badly as his instincts told him to thrust deeper, he held back trembling as he gently pressed forward, and would carefully retract, and push himself forward again, till he found himself buried to the hilt inside a panting Rin. 

He leaned forward and felt his boyfriend wrap his strong legs around him and groaned softly as Haru felt himself be pulled in further to the man’s body. Rin was trembling against his lover as he reached up to cup Haru’s face and met him half way for a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and spit, his body relaxing as best he could as he started to grind his hips against the man who was buried deep inside of him. 

“Shit….Ha…Haru move.” He breathlessly moaned as the kiss broke. 

The dark haired man responded with a soft hum as he gently retracted slowly and carefully thrust himself deeply back inside of the quivering red head. Haru was rewarded as one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard in his life spilled from Rin’s swollen lips and spurred him on. He felt his lovers body contract around him as he began to pick up the pace and slipped an arm behind the others neck as his hips pulled his throbbing cock out and once more thrust himself inside again. 

Rin’s head was tossed back as he ground his hips in an attempt to get Haru to thrust further and harder inside of him. It was when he felt the angle shift that an explosion deep inside of him occurred and white hot light shot through him when the swollen cock inside of him slid across his prostate, and suddenly he found his voice as he cried out as he tossed his head back. 

“FUCK! Jesus goddamn Christ, please don’t stop!” He moaned and felt the pressure build up in his groin, he wasn’t going to last much longer as Haru kept his pace and pounded back in to the man. They both grunted and moaned as they rocked together, the friction of Haruka’s cock sliding in and out making them both lose themselves to animalistic instinct and passionate lust. 

Rin had wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he raised his ass to meet each thrust of that beautiful cock deep inside of him, and cried out each time his most tender spot was touched. He dug his fingers in to the rolling muscles of Haru’s incredible back as he rocked against each movement of his boyfriend’s body, and couldn’t help but whimper as he tried to meet the roll of hips. 

Haru was gone, he could see nothing beyond the man who squirmed and cried out below him. The fire he started was now raging in his core, and he could feel that familiar ache forming. It was apparent he would not make it much longer either and slid a hand between their sweaty bodies to grasp at Rin’s neglected cock and started to jack him off. 

When Rin gasped and shuddered, Haruka knew he was doing something more than right. He could feel the twitch of his boyfriend’s hardness in his hand as he used the pre-cum that dripped from the head to give some form of lubricant alongside the sheen of the remnants on his own hand. Gentle tugs that were timed to his thrusts where all that Rin needed to really fall off the edge of the cliff that Haru had put him on. 

His fingers dug in tight to the other man’s shoulders as Rin’s entire body gave way to an intense shudder and a wild thrusting of his hips. He felt the sticky white fluid shoot from the head of his cock as the warm, slick, hand milked the liquid from inside of him. That white light over took him and electricity crackled through him as he rode out his orgasm, his entire body on fire as muscles contracted and he sunk his teeth in to that beautiful smooth shoulder of Haruka’s to muffle the guttural scream that howled free. 

Haruka’s own thrusts had gone erratic not soon after Rin had started to come between them, and as he felt the warm sticky fluid cover their abdomens, he felt the burst of his own orgasm pushing him closer and closer to the edge. It was the bite of Rin’s sharp teeth that set him off, and he groaned as he felt the blossom of his climax start to take over his entire body. 

It was when Rin’s muscles had contracted around his throbbing cock that he pressed his face into the crook of his lover’s neck and cried out in absolute ecstasy. His face contorted with eyes tightly shut and his breathing strained as he gave one last thrust in to the warmth of Rin’s body and felt the electric fire take him over. The condom felt warm and wet as he emptied himself in to the latex barrier as his cock twitched and throbbed inside his lover, the rush made his entire body tingle and he collapsed on top of a very sweaty, and quite satisfied looking Rin. 

The red head softly pressed drowsy post coital kisses to Haru’s face as he waited for the man to come back to his senses, but for now, he was content to bury his face in the crook of Haruka’s neck and avoid letting him see the tears that had formed. 

Once Haru found himself again he moaned softly, his entire body throbbed and his heart still thundered in his chest as he shifted to remove his slightly flaccid cock from the depths of Rin’s ass. That’s when he felt some extra moisture drip down his throat and realized that, of course, Rin was crying. He honestly had expected it, it was their first time actually having sex, and he knew how sentimental his boyfriend was. 

Oh how he wanted to tease him, but as the raven started to press tender kisses to the side of Rin’s moistened face, he purred softly in to the man’s ear breathlessly, “Rin, I love you.” 

That did it. Rin wrapped his arms even tighter around the man on top of him and gave in to the rush of emotions over his psyche and cried. They had said those three words many times before, but for some reason, this one hit the man’s heart hard. He had been so afraid that he psyched himself out (what’s new there?) which was why he was so scared to finally make love to this perfect creature. Though now, he wasn’t real sure why he was so worried. “I love you, Haru.” He replied as tears dripped down his face. 

Rin lifted his face as they disentangled their limbs from each other before Haru removed and tied off the condom to toss it in to the bedroom trash can. The red head grabbed a few tissues from the box on the night stand and cleaned them both up so if they did pass out, they didn’t wake up completely disgusting. They needed a shower, was Haru’s thought, but somehow Rin seemed to be learning that mind reading trick and spoke, “Just lay here with me for a bit, then we can shower.” 

There was a nod of agreement as they moved to hold each other. 

Their breathing had started to return to normal as the pair laid close together, Rin’s arm pulling the man he loved closer so their lips could meet in a sweet, loving kiss that made both of them shiver. When it broke Haru gave his boyfriend one of his rare and truly sincere smiles that was not just on his face, but reflected in the swirling orbs of his blue eyes before he gently leaned forward to kiss the salty tears that had dripped down Rin’s cheeks. 

Soon he placed one last soft kiss to those swollen lips before Haru tucked his head up under Rin’s chin as his fingers traced the outlines of the man’s toned chest. He felt the tips of his boyfriends fingers lazily draw shapes on his back and a kiss pressed to the top of his dark head, which brought a warm, lazy smile to his face. 

“So that’s what they call ‘Netflix and Chill’ huh?” Haru said nonchalantly as he nuzzled against Rin. 

The red head burst out in laughter that filled the room with warmth, Haruka loved to hear that laugh, it made his heart hiccup in his chest. 

As Rin caught his breath he wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes before he looked down with his trade mark toothy smirk, “I never knew you were so up to speed Haru!” Rin couldn’t see it, but he could tell that the face that accompanied the huff of air was one of annoyance, and he couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Oi, Shut up Rin.”


End file.
